The present invention relates to a method for detecting dropouts in the transmission of electric information representative of a magnitude detected by a sensor to an electronic control unit associated with an internal combustion engine or electric motor for example, notably for a motor vehicle.
It also relates to a method for managing the operation of an internal combustion engine which uses the foregoing method.
The technical field to which the present invention relates is that of engine control. “Engine control” is the system for managing an engine with all of its sensors, actuators and inter-system links (LIS). All of the laws of command control (software strategies) and of the characterization parameters (calibrations) of an engine are contained in a computer called the ECU (electronic control unit).